Rogue
by Ali B
Summary: Texas 1866, The Rogue Inuyasha has had his sight set on Miss Kagome for years. As far as he's concerned he WILL have her, no matter what. [KagInu] [AU] [Incomplete]


*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Summary* Texas 1866, The Rogue Inuyasha Manning has had his sight set on Miss Kagome Adams for years. As far as he's concerned he WILL have her, no matter what. Through their trials and adventures, true love shines bright, the only star they have to guide them on the empty plain.  
  
*Parings* Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, others*  
  
*A/N~ Hey! I was reading a historical, which are my absolute favorite, romance novel (or eleven *sweatdrop* I read really fast...) the other day, it happened to be a western and set in Texas, and decided that I had to do a story about it! Yes, there will be people talking hicks, after all it is in the eighteen hundreds and the story does take place in Texas! Have fun! JA!*  
  
*P.S. THIS STORY LINE IS MINE! I DIDN'T COPY IT FROM ANYONE AND EXPECT NO ONE TO COPY IT FROM ME ON TREAT OF DEATH! Thank you, have a nice day! ^_^ (I'll be watching you...-_-)*  
  
Rogue  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 1: Untruths  
  
Texas, 1866  
  
The Rogue Inuyasha, so suitably named, was staring at me again, him and those accursed soulful eyes. Wicked amber eyes, eyes that held promise and pleasure. I could tell that he knew what they did to me. The damned scoundrel. It's not my fault that's he's so handsome. Every Friday night he waltzes into this saloon, and every time he stares at me while I dance. Like he knows something that I don't.  
  
Inuyasha has been in my life for years beyond counting and I can't stand it! We used to be the very best of friends until our families had a falling out. Now he's my sworn enemy! I know I shouldn't, but, God help me, I miss him. He was my best friend about five years ago. Now when he looks at me it's with desire, not friendship. Figures he can get me in his bed just 'cause every other jezebel this side of the Texas gives in. But not me!  
  
Still, even after all that, all this time, it saddens me to think of myself without him. All the other women go after him and he gladly receives them, I know. That's one of the reasons I can still go on, knowing that I still care for him after all these years...he was my best friend...I still love him...  
  
But he thinks he's so smart with that fancy college schooling! Really he's just a dirty half-breed, though I'd NEVER say that to him! Not many half Indians in these parts, but he's one. His mother, Spring Lily, was an Indian princess, or so it's said, who fell in love with an outlaw cowboy. That man was his father, Jack Manning. The story goes that Jack cheated on his wife who was Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru's, mother. Her name was Cassandra Manning.  
  
Inuyasha is just like his father in every way though; he's gorgeous, he drinks, crosses the lawman, and, worst of all, whores around this town-and every other town-like he's some kind of gift from god!  
  
I do enjoy teasing him ever so much though. I love to flirt and I'm very good at it. I know just when to bat an eyelash, flash a smile, blush, and I do it right in front of Inuyasha too, just to see the look of rage on his face! I don't reckon why, but something about him makes me want to show off. Make him see that I don't need him. Make him jealous. And it does, too, most effectively it does. Guess he doesn't want someone else getting what he wants!  
  
He can't stand it when I'm with Kouga and Hojo, Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru, especially, though my family doesn't like it either. It's just so fun to see his eyes flare with anger! Though I suppose I shouldn't torture him so.  
  
But he ain't, I mean isn't (Ma would have my skin if she knew that I wasn't speaking properly) ever going to touch me! Not if I have anything to say about it! That damned Rogue can find his amusements elsewhere! 'Cause I know that if I allow him to get near me I'll want more, and my pride won't let that happen at all!  
  
Even if...I do love him...  
  
My cousin, Rin asked me to come stay with her in England for a while. She was really lonely because her parents were on a holiday in Virginia. According to her I could get really good schooling in England. Supposedly it was first class. I want to go to get a good education and I love Rin to death, but...my life is here and I don't know if I'll fit in there...and if I leave, that means that I'll have to leave Inuyasha too...  
  
I have to figure out what he feels for me and soon or else I might just leave...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome's so beautiful, but still, she can be a down right snot. Kagome Adams knows how much I want her, I can tell. I see it in her eyes when she's dancing with her admirers. The stupid little shits aren't worth her time, but she doesn't seem to mind. I think she knows that it pisses me off. Bloody bitch. But, she's my bloody bitch; everyone knows that, well, except for her.  
  
I've known her forever. I'm three years older than she is but I don't mind it at all. I've had designs on her sense her eleventh birthday, she's sixteen now. Kagome is the lawful age and all, so I can finally make my move after all these years. I have to watch out for her brothers though. Sota and Shippo Adams haven't taken too kindly to me after the "incident."  
  
It was about five years back when I was split from seeing Kagome. Her pa and my pa got in an argument and it ended in a big brawl, Adams' and Mannings' everywhere! After that nothing was the same. I wasn't allowed to go near her for the longest time and it scared me to death. I thought that I was never going to see her again, but then reason made way in my mind and I knew that that wasn't true. I would see her again. We live in the same town.  
  
And I have seen her, have I ever. I thought that she was pretty when she was young, now she's a goddess. All black haired, blue eyed, and curvy. The only thing that I hate about her appearance is the fact that everyone else notices it too. The men gawk at her and the women lay siege. Though I am more concerned about the men.  
  
I have a vial temper and no one is going to take her away from me, no one. I have waited five long years to confess my love for her and I am not going to let some scrawny kid get in my way. And, even though it hurts my pride immensely, I do have some veritable rivals. Kouga Becket, Hojo Traylor, and, how could I forget, my own dear brother, Sesshomaru Manning.  
  
All those damn bastards float around her like they mean something to her. Sure, I'll be then first one to say that she isn't pleased with me, but hopefully she'll forgive me for what I have done in the past. Nothing will sidetrack my current path, I will marry Kagome Adams, kicking and screaming if I have to. She is mine.  
  
That woman has put me on a wild chase through hell and back throughout the years, being interested one minute, then pretending not to care the next. Flirting with every man who passes and giving her sugar sweet smile away like it's nothing. I'm jealous of everyone and everything that steals her attention away from me.  
  
I have wanted her for so long I can't remember when it all started. She's the only woman who can get my blood pumping just by smiling at me. And that's saying something because I've known my fair share of hot-blooded woman, but Kagome different. She needs love, too, not just sex. Gods, she is so wonderful...a perfect model of what it means to be female...I really need her.  
  
I've been in love with her for years and I plan on having her for my wife...and soon...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha set down his glass of spirits, tired of seeing Kouga touching her all night, and moved slowly toward the shapely figure of Kagome Adams. Her outfit consisted of a short black riding skirt, a red plaid shirt tied up above her belly button, and a pair of polished black cowboy boots. Her hair swung loosely around her in waves of raven silkiness as she danced with her partner, ignoring the gaze of the rogue.  
  
He waded up to her and tapped Kouga's shoulder. He seemed to not pay attention to Inuyasha so he tapped him again, this time harder. It was sure to leave a bruise.  
  
"It's my turn with Miss Adams, Becket, so move along like a good pup." Inuyasha directed with a chilly coldness.  
  
He said it loud enough that everyone heard in the confined space. The music stopped and the folk in the bar gathered.  
  
"Don't you reckon that just 'cause you have the right schooling and money that you intimidate me! Just 'cause every other person in this town is scared of you don't mean that I am! Kagome is dancing with me!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"Don't talk about her so familiarly, I don't think that I asked your opinion! Now don't you let me catch you touching Kagome again!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"You think that you're so strong, Rogue, but you're nothing but a sissy with a big mouth! Kagome is my gal and you need to be taught your place! She's mine so I'll touch her whenever I wish, got it?!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he slammed Kouga up against a support beam on the edge of the dance floor. He pulled out his revolver, jabbing it into Kouga's gut.  
  
"What did you say?!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"You ain't good enough for her! That's why her ma won't let you near her! And you ain't ever going to have her, you damned half-breed!  
  
Inuyasha cocked his gun.  
  
"That is quite enough!" Kagome said exasperated, running forward. She placed her fingers on Inuyasha's gun hand. "Put it down, Inuyasha, you are better than this."  
  
"Not according to your friend, and I'm in a particularly murderous mood!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you, you're not some cold blooded killer! Please, put down the gun and let Kouga go!"  
  
"He deserves it for what he said!"  
  
"No one deserves death, Inuyasha."  
  
Breathing hard Inuyasha slowly lowered the revolver, punched Kouga in the stomach, and then dropped him. Immediately after Kouga sunk to the floor gasping for air.  
  
With a worried expression on her face Kagome crouched before Kouga and accessed the damage done to him. Inuyasha glared at the scene infront of him. Aching to shoot Kouga in the head and be done with him once and for all.  
  
Watching for a few more seconds Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and said, "Now, Miss Adams, I would like a word with you. Alone."  
  
"No way in hell!" Kouga yelled from the floor. "Don't you think that the likes of you will take Kagome-"  
  
"It's alright, Kouga. I will only be gone a short time." Kagome said soothingly.  
  
"But-" he protested.  
  
"It's alright." She said again.  
  
Kagome then bent down and kissed him on the cheek softly. Kouga blushed and stuttered, "Okay, Kagome, I'll be seeing you later."  
  
Inuyasha scowled and grabbed Kagome's upper arm, jerking her up and away from Kouga. Readjusting his hold from her arm to her hand he steered Kagome out of the barroom.  
  
When they were outside and well away from onlookers, Inuyasha lead Kagome into the alley next to the saloon and pushed her up against the building wall. His hard body trapped hers as he got close.  
  
"What do you think that you're doing with Kouga Becket?! Charming him, being all flirtatious and acting like you're swooning for him! And don't you dare deny it, I saw you!" Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"Nothing, not that it's any of your concern, Mr. Manning, but I thought that I made that point clear a long time ago. I may swoon for whom I wish." She said calmly.  
  
"Not my concern?! Everything about you is MY concern! Not some stupid hormone driven boy! And I MAY have to eradicate the situation if that BOY touches you again! Do you understand me, Kagome?!"  
  
"I'm not you lady, you have no right to talk to me this way! I don't have to listen to your pity jealousy every time I have male friends! You were like this when we were kids too!" she shouted, anger making it's way in her usually cool voice.  
  
"You want to see how jealous I am, Miss Adams?!" he ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Do you?!"  
  
"Y-yes, I mean no, yes, ah-" She squeaked until Inuyasha abruptly shut her up.  
  
Inuyasha gripped her chin in between his fingers and pressed his mouth to hers in a hungry, passionate kiss. When his actions finally registered in her mind, Kagome started to struggle.  
  
"Get off of me!" she screamed.  
  
He drew his head back but didn't move his body.  
  
Trying to hit him, Kagome swung her fists forward only to have them caught. Inuyasha held her wrists up then forced them above her head.  
  
"What do you think that you're doing?! You damn savage, get off!" Kagome said as forcefully, well as forcefully as she could. She had meant her order to sound more commanding, but it ended up being a breathy plea. Her mouth and body still shook from the after affects of his kiss.  
  
Noticing the slight breathlessness in her voice, Inuyasha kissed her again. Lightly this time, so that Kagome had to strain to reach his lips.  
  
"So I'm a savage now? I thought that I was a rogue..." he said against her lips.  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
"Yeah I can tell by the flush on your cheeks..."  
  
"Go to hell..."  
  
"I'll met you there..."  
  
They said all of this slowly and panting. Inuyasha kissed her again, but this time is was passionate on both sides. Kagome opened her mouth under Inuyasha's probing tongue, inviting it out to play.  
  
"I want you." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"I know." Kagome breathed. And she did know, his thick erection was pressing against her thigh. "You're certainly big, Mr. Manning." She ran her palm down the length of him.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and crushed his mouth to hers. Letting go of her wrists, he gathered her up against him.  
  
Desperately, Kagome clung to him. He was a hell of a kisser. But, then, Kagome's mind started working and she soon started to wonder how he learned to be such a great kisser. Gathering her senses she shoved him away so roughly that he fell backwards.  
  
She looked down at him, his breathing ragged. She had done that to him, and it felt good to know that he was just as helpless in the situation as she. Kagome smirked down at him.  
  
"If that's the best that you can do then I think I'll pass. Besides, I've heard that ALL the Mannings are as well endowed." Kagome said seriously, referring to his brother.  
  
"You bitch!" Inuyasha snapped from the ground, repressing any and all urge to jump on her and yell at her or slap her or fuck her brains out...something along those lines and not necessarily in that order...  
  
"You deserve everything you get! How could you do that to me?! We used to be friends! And in there with Kouga too! What happened?! You never used to carry a gun! The Inuyasha I know would have never-"  
  
"The Inuyasha you knew died along time ago. Anyway I didn't see you complaining about my actions! Do you pant that loud for all your lovers?"  
  
Kagome flushed furiously. "How dare you think that I'm not a virgin! Like I'm the sort of you're used to!" She clapped her hands tightly over her mouth.  
  
"The type I'm used to?!"  
  
Getting back her nerve Kagome screamed, "Yes "your type", Inuyasha! You expect me to be with you just because every harlot in this town will?! You're sadly mistaken if you think that I'll ever allow you to have me!"  
  
"Don't act like you didn't like it." Inuyasha shouted back arrogantly.  
  
"I never want you to speak, look, or touch to me again, Inuyasha. I mean it. After all we've been through you owe me that." She said seriously. Kagome started crying silently.  
  
Inuyasha sat stricken on the ground and she started to walk away. The contents of her murmured request running through his mind. Never wanted to talk to him again? See him? Feel him? No.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shot to his feet, stumbling as he caught up to her. Turning her around his voiced died in his throat. Shinning silver tears quietly made their way down Kagome's perfect face. "Don't cry, sweetheart. Please don't, you know what it does to me." Assembling her in a tight embrace her gently stroked her hair.  
  
'No!' Jerking away from him, Kagome stepped back. "I'm NOT your sweetheart! I know what you want! What you're after! You can't have me!"  
  
"Kagome that's not-"  
  
"I've seen the way you look at me! It makes me sick! Just stay away from me!"  
  
"Don't talk like that. You know I'm not like that."  
  
She snorted. "Not like that? Oh, please, I have known you for all my life, you don't think by now that I don't know you?"  
  
"It's not like that with you."  
  
"Just with every other woman then?"  
  
When he didn't answer Kagome laughed softly to herself. "That's what I thought."  
  
"Fine, do whatever you want! It's not like I would want to be with you anyway, you're just like the rest of the Adams! You're all a bunch of poor snippy asses! None of you have ever worked a day in your lives, what with y'all hiring all the cowhands in the area! Fooled me for years though, thought that you were different but I guess not! You're the worst of them all, Kagome Adams, you think your so pretty with your black hair and blue eyes, think that every man in this god forsaken town is in love with you. Like anyone would want a two bit whore like you!"  
  
Kagome's eyes stung with tears, as she stood infront of him like a wounded animal, she just stared at him, letting the minute water droplets fall.  
  
Inuyasha noticed how incredibly small she looked at that moment. So fragile and beautiful, so drained, and yet, still fair and strong. But then he registered why she looked at him so. His temper had gotten the better of him, like it always did, but he hadn't meant for it to be directed at her.  
  
He clenched his fists and swore, but never stopped looking into her eyes. The pain and hurt so plain that Inuyasha was wishing for death. Anyone who could so bluntly hurt Kagome Adams needed a lashing. She was too lovely and too kind to have horrible things said about her, especially to her face.  
  
"Alright." She whispered. "I understand. I'm good enough for you to sleep with, but not good enough for you to be with. I see now, thank for clearing it up for me. Good bye, Inuyasha..." She turned and left then, because if she didn't she knew very well that she'd only end up weeping like a child infront of Inuyasha Manning, and, despite how much it hurt, Kagome wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
Inuyasha felt the prickling of tears on his skin, and, reaching up, he whipped them away. Looking down at his fingers, Inuyasha could seem the dampness. The evidence that, for the first time sense his mother had died, he was crying. But, he didn't feel ashamed. The only person, other than his mother, god rest her soul, who deserved his tears was Kagome Adams.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
That was the last time he saw Kagome. The last time he was able to hold her and kiss her. The last time for three years, because not only had she left him, Kagome left Texas altogether...  
  
Kagome had decided that very night to take up her cousin, Rin's offer to live with her in England. Kagome's mother had told everyone that her daughter wanted to get a better education. She said that Kagome hadn't been sure weather she would go, but that night she chose to leave, though Mrs. Adams said she didn't know why.  
  
But Inuyasha knew. He knew why she had gone. Because she believed that she wasn't wanted. If only she knew.  
  
More tears were shed, more heartbreak endured when he finally realized after nearly three years that she wasn't coming back anytime soon. But he was determined to wait, he was nearly dead, but he'd wait until the world froze over and all death and damnation was set in. Then he'd die, until then he'd wait for her.  
  
Steadily he was losing his mind over the one woman that he loved, the only woman he would ever love. The one who he had pushed away. If not for that night when he'd said all those untruths about her, maybe she would still be...  
  
Inuyasha sat on his bed, feeling as depressed as ever...if she didn't come home in the next few weeks; he would go after her. He would force her to believe him. Force her to come back to him, just so his own soul would be complete again.  
  
He ached to see her smile, feel her in his arms, her soft lips, delicate body, hear her loving words...  
  
...And...  
  
He would get the chance because it had been announced that she was coming back to Texas. She was coming back. That's the only thing that Inuyasha could comprehend for the entire six days he waited for her to return from England. To come home to him...if she would still have him...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A/N~ So, what do you think? I hope that everyone likes the first chapter! I really worked hard on this because I wanted a western so bad! Thank you for reading this!  
  
Much love, Ali B ^_^*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Preview*  
  
Chapter 2: Curves  
  
She was as breath taking as ever. Kagome wore a simple, but dazzling blue-gray gown, which brought out her eyes, and black woman's boots. Her long raven hair shinned in the Texas sun and Inuyasha could swear that she was a fallen angel.  
  
Gracefully she stepped down the steps of the fancy carriage.  
  
When they finally made eye contact Inuyasha held his breath. She was so beautiful. She had been exquisite before, now she was radiant. Her curves hugged the thin fabric, and, he noticed with a male appreciation, that her breasts were bigger. Weather it was due to the tightly fitted corset or actual growth remained to be seen.  
  
And there was no doubt in his mind there would be a lot of seeing.  
  
Inuyasha was alive again.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A little something extra ~Dialogue~*  
  
Inu: What the hell was up with the scary author's note in the beginning of the story?  
Ali: Shut up. *Working on something at her desk*  
Ani: My, aren't we touchy today.  
Ali: Bitch, I'm NOT in the mood.  
Inu: Damn, what's her problem? *Moving behind Ali-chan*  
Ani: Don't know... *Also moves behind Ali-chan*  
Ani & Inu: *Practically breathing down Ali-chan's neck trying to see what she's doing*  
Ali: WHAT?!  
Ani & Inu: *Snap back in fear*  
Ali: Can't you see I'm doing something?! *Starts working again*  
Ani & Inu: *Look again and clearly see her working on two...* Voodoo dolls?!  
Ali: What does it look like?!  
Inu: What do you need...  
Ani: ...Voodoo dolls for?  
Ali: I am preparing for anyone who tries to steal this plot! That's what! I have read WAY to many fics that sound EXACTLY the same as someone else's lately and it's starting to piss me off! *Hyperventilating* Why can't people have some dignity and come up with their own material?! God, is it that hard?! *Grumbling*  
Ani & Inu: *Exchange glances and start to ease away from Ali-chan's desk*  
Ali: *Not even looking up* And were do you think that you two are going? *Starts to prick the dolls with safety pins* You're going to be my test subjects!  
Ani & Inu: *On the ground screaming in pain*  
Ali: HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Feel the pain! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
Kag: *Comes up form behind and hits Ali-chan on the back of the head with a chair* What the hell is going on?!  
Inu: Ali's gone insane!  
Ani: More so than usual!  
Kag: Oh, god, this is bad...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scene: People in white coats take Ali-chan away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: *Kicking and screaming* Let me go you bastards! *Looks at Inu-kun and crew* You'll all pay!  
Kag: Don't worry about Ali-chan, she'll be fine with some rest and relaxation! I'll be handling this story with Inu-kun and *Whispers* sadly Ani-chan.  
Ani: I heard that!  
Kag: *Laughs nervously* Heard what? Hehe... A maybe Kouga-kun will help! *Recovering*  
Ani: Is Kouga-kun really going to come hang with us?! *Jumping up and down*  
Inu: God no!  
Kag: But, Inuyasha, Ani-chan is in love with Kouga so why not?!  
Ani: *Hits Kag-chan on the back of the head with the disregarded chair* Shut your mouth! I don't love Kouga-kun!  
Kag: *Out cold*  
Inu: *Picks up Kag-chan runs away from Ani-chan* Scary bitch. *Gets pegged in the back by "the chair", drops Kag-chan, falling on top of her, and also passes out*  
Ani: *The only one left standing* That's what I thought! *Does the moonwalk off of the stage*  
  
^_^  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
